


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Costumes, F/M, minor smut, mostly just Ben being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has some difficulty letting go. It's debatable whether or not Rey is helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/143920688243/something-borrowed-something-blue) for Revenge of the Fifth, some costume party shenanigans

“You know, you’ve had that costume for longer than I’ve known you,” Rey called in her boyfriend’s direction, not bothering to move from her spot on the bed. “And that’s just that version of it, that’s not even counting the pictures your mom showed me of you trick or treating and terrorizing the neighborhood in the same outfit when you were ten.”

Ben didn’t answer, aside from some muffled cursing.

“Point is,” she continued, “it’s not exactly shocking that something ripped. It’s old, Ben, maybe it’s time to let it retire gracefully.”

“I am having a crisis here. You could help.”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s just the pants, Ben, we can find you another pair. It’s not like it was the boots or, heaven forbid, the helmet.”

He huffed at her. “These are screen accurate from the original movie, Rey, I’m going to have to find the fabric all over again, and it wasn’t easy the first time.”

“Ben, they’re black pants.”

She could hear his exasperation. “You have no sense of style.”

“None at all,” she agreed cheerfully. “So, do you have another pair of pants you can put on already? We’re going to be late”

There was silence from the bathroom. “Ben?”

“I don’t have any,” he mumbled.

She rolled on her side to face the door. “You don’t what?”

 

“I don’t have any black pants, okay?” he shouted.

She frowned. “What do you wear to work?”

“Whatever I want. I’m too good for them to fire me over my clothes.”

She got off the bed and opened his closet. “There’s no way you don’t have a single pair of black pants. I’ve seen you wear them before, you can’t have ripped all of them.”

“You know a lot of my stuff hasn’t been fitting anymore.” She groaned, he was right, she’d forgotten. “Which is probably why these ripped. I meant to go shopping last Friday, but then somebody distracted me - “

She snorted. “You distracted yourself, I didn’t do a thing.”

“That’s not what I remember - “

“So what are you going to wear?” she cut him off.

He was quiet for a moment, then the door burst open. She barely glanced him around the closet door as he rushed out of the room. She heard a door slamming and drawers being yanked open before he returned several minutes later with a dark bundle in his hands, disappearing back into the bathroom.

“Did you just steal a pair of Hux’s pants?” Rey asked incredulously.

“Yes, but don’t tell anyone!” he hissed. “Neurotic little bastard will flip his shit if he finds out. God, I’m probably going to have to iron these before I put them back. Did you know he folds his underwear?”

“I never checked,” she said dryly. “Ben, Hux is two inches shorter than you and definitely that much slimmer, and that was before you were going to the gym so much. You’d probably have better luck duct taping your pants back together than trying to fit into his.”

There was an assortment of grunts from the bathroom, but he didn’t answer. “Ben?”

Slowly, the door opened and he exited in his shirt and the pants, not so much walking as stiffly shifting from one foot to the other. Rey’s eyebrows flew up and she bit down hard on her lip. 

“See?” he said. “They fit.”

“I don’t think that counts,” she said, barely managing not to laugh. The waistband was cutting into his center, he was obviously breathing shallowly to keep it in place, and the hem of the legs cleared his ankles. “There’s no way you can wear that for the whole party. Actually, I doubt you can even make it down the stairs like that.”

She looked up, expecting to see him scowling at her, but was taken aback by the astonishment in his eyes. She glanced down at herself and realized he was taking in her outfit for the first time. “Oh, do you like it?” she asked, spinning around for him. “Thought I’d go dark side for the night and match you.”

“It’s amazing,” he breathed, reaching out for her. He tried to take a step forward but immediately bent over in pain. “Fuck!” 

She rushed to him, hands fumbling at his waist. “Dammit, Ben, you’re actually going to hurt something!” Between the two of them, they managed to rip the button off and tear down the zipper.

“And then we’d both be disappointed,” he panted, smirking, as he drew deep breaths. 

She smirked back, not removing her hands from the opening of his pants. “Hux is going to murder you if he ever finds out you went commando in a pair of his pants.”

“Then you better not tell him,” he gasped as she took advantage of the missing layer. “They wouldn’t fit with - Fuck, Rey!”

She grinned as she slowly ran her hand up and down his quickly stiffening shaft. “I think your best bet is probably to just burn them,” she suggested. 

“You’re probably right,” he replied breathlessly.

Still keeping her grip on him, she raised onto her toes to kiss him and he met her eagerly. His tongue immediately found its way into her mouth and she could feel his groan as she ran her thumb over the head of him. She shivered and smiled against his lips as she did it again, prompting another deep rumble from him. 

She pulled back from the kiss even as he tried to follow her. His eyes were dark and she loved how hungry he looked for her. Keeping her eyes on his, she slid to her knees, then leaned in and ran her tongue along his shaft. One hand circled his base while the other balanced against his hip, trailing along the line there. He arched into her and she guided him into her mouth, slowly taking him in. 

“Rey,” he groaned, reaching down for her, resting a hand on the side of her head. He threaded the fingers of his other hand through hers and she squeezed them affectionately. She slid her mouth up and down his length, still caressing him, and watched as his eyes fell shut and he shuddered. The taste of him filled her senses, familiar as the small twitches of his hand against her head as she bobbed against him.

With a gasp, he came, hips bucking. He slowly stilled and she leaned back, absently wiping her lips on the back of her hand. She stood and he pulled her into a kiss, pouring his affection into the embrace. His hands began wandering from her head down her back to drag her hips against his, exploring her curves. He tried to slip his fingers under the waistband of her leather pants, but she quickly grabbed his hands. 

“Uh-uh, not doing that,” she told him breathlessly.

“But Rey,” he whined, trying to wriggle his hands free.

“Nope.”

“It’s not fair if I don’t get to make you come too,” he wheedled. “Just think - “

“We are already going to be so late,” she interrupted, before he could have a chance to persuade her.

“Exactly, so it won’t matter if we’re a little later - “

“And you have no idea how hard it is to get into leather pants,” she said over him.

“You’d be surprised,” he muttered, still engrossed in trying to reach the parts of her she was keeping him from touching.

“And I am not taking these off until the night is over. I got into them once, I’m not doing it again,” she finished.

“Fine,” he huffed, settling his hands on her waist and dragging her to him for another kiss. “But that means I get to take as long as I want when I do take them off.”

“Deal,” she agreed, giving him a brief peck and leaning away before he could draw her into another long kiss. “Now can you please get dressed?”

He gave a long suffering sigh. “If I must.” He looked down at his pants and pulled at the waist, adjusting them. “With the waistband and the front plate, I may be able to get away with leaving these open as long as I can keep them in place. Can you grab me some safety pins and elastic?”

She found the pieces and returned to find him still standing in the room, now with underwear on under the pants. “Do you think these look blue? Now that I look at them, I’m not sure they’re black.”

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. The pants did seem to have a navy tinge to them, but it wasn’t as if anyone wouldn’t know who he was dressed up as. “They’re black, Ben, just put the codpiece on.”

He gave an irritated sigh and took the pins from her. Thankfully, the rest of the costume went on quickly, and by the time he was finished, they were only a half hour late. 

“Are you ready, Lord Vader?” she asked playfully, holding an arm out to him.

He grinned, shifting his helmet under his arm, and gave her a swift kiss.

“I love you,” he said.

“I know,” she replied, smiling.


End file.
